


Daddy's Little Girl

by Crimson_Alchemistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Kylo gives her that and more, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Just to be clear Kylo did nothing to hurt Rey in this, Kylo is really pretty good in this though, Moral Dilemmas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vulnerable Rey, like a very soft Little Rey, little Rey, she consents but she's not in a good mindset like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Alchemistress/pseuds/Crimson_Alchemistress
Summary: Rey loves her Daddy, and Kylo loves his little girl.A series of one-shots in no particular order exploring the relationship between an abandoned, traumatized woman and the caring, misguided man who loves her





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a little gauche posting a Daddy kink fic on Father's Day? Maybe. But I can live with myself.
> 
> I have a very particular interest and this is how I explore it so I invite anyone who's made it past the tags to indulge me, indulge themselves, do whatever the hell you want, I'm *clearly* no one to judge. This is for fun, might eventually have some semblance of a plot but for right now enjoy some fluff, angst, and a shit ton of smut woven into a, well, I guess more of a patchwork quilt of kink and emotion.

Rey buried her face in Kylo’s chest, drowning out the stuffy chatter of the meeting taking place around her. She could feel the looks of derision they threw at her, and  _ that _ never really helped her get better. But  _ this _ did. Feeling Kylo’s strong arms hold her, his shaking thigh gently rocking her in his lap as her pressed soft kisses to her hair and forehead. Occasionally, she would nervously peek up at him, and he would shift his glance down to her, smirking, and steal a kiss from her lips, prompting her to blush and smile and bury her face in his chest again.

She didn’t know how long she’d been on this ship. Her memories of life with the Resistance seemed so far away, and it wasn’t like she could go back now. She  _ needed _ Kylo, all the support and love he gave her. She didn’t want to think about what brought her here in the first place, she just wanted to revel in Kylo’ comfort and warmth.

Kylo wrapped his cape around her, giving her extra warmth and shielding her from his officer’s rude stares. It wasn’t long before she nodded off, her soft, adorable snores like music to his ears. He smiled and buried his face in her hair, decorum be damned.

He loved his little girl. And she loved her Daddy.

Taking just about as much as he could stand from yet another unnecessary strategy meeting, he called the meeting to a close and excused himself, supporting Rey in his arms with her still wrapped around his torso, and carried her back to their room. He gently set her down on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. He kicked off his boots and crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin, and just laid there, enjoying her warmth and weight against his body.

As much as he loved being with her, he couldn’t help but feel his heart break for her. She’d been so broken when he found her, the spark in her eyes replaced with a dullness that shattered his heart. He didn’t want to risk hurting her, so he spoiled her, coddled her, got her every little thing her heart desired, but strangely, what she wanted most, was him. She craved his touch, his praises, his presence. She could barely stand to be apart from him, not that he minded having her with him.

He closed his eyes, reveling in her warmth, her softness. So soft. Had she always been like this? He pulled back and looked at her, watching her body gently shifting with each breath. He smiled. She was here, she was safe, that’s all that mattered at the moment. He ran his fingers down her back, her arm, through her hair. He leaned in, his nose skimming her neck, and inhaled her sweet, delicate scent. He buried his face in her hair and sighed, content to lay with his princess.

A short while Rey stirred, whimpering, and turned in Kylo’s arms to face him. She smiled at him, a warm, sweet smile that made his heart melt. He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. “Did you enjoy your nap, princess?”

“Mm-hm,” she nodded, “I sure did, Daddy.”

"Good," he smirked, his eyes turning predatory, as he rolled Rey under him and pinned her hips to the bed. No matter how much his heart ached for her, his body always ached for her more. "Daddy wants to play."

Rey blushed and looked away shyly, a small smile on her lips, and moved her hands to circle behind Kylo's neck. She didn't say a word, just pulled Kylo down until his chest was flush against hers. 

Kylo kissed her neck, nipping and tugging on the soft skin. He chuckled at Rey's whimpers and mewls. He grabbed the hem of her gown and pulled it up past her hips, her waist, over her shoulders and head, and tossed it off to the side, staring down at her petite, beautiful body. He settled down on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. 

Rey squirmed under Kylo’s weight and stared up at him, biting her lip. She reached a hand up to caress his face, thumb tracing the scar running down his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into her hand, turning to press a kiss to her palm. 

He lowered himself to plant his lips against Rey's, softly, gently, before his tongue parted her lips and brushed against her tongue. He devoured her, her soft lips, her timid whimpers, all of her. He cupped a hand on her cheek to hold her closer while the other caressed up her waist and kneaded her breast. 

Rey's high-pitched moan was lost in Kylo's mouth. She twisted her fingers in his hair and spread her legs, allowing him to settle between her thighs. She lost herself in his soft, plush lips, her breath becoming short and shallow to the point Kylo pulled away to whisper “Breathe, babygirl,” in her ear.

His girl was so sensitive, and he loved it. He kissed down her soft neck, her fluttering chest, to her soft, delicate breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, tongue laving at the sensitive peak. He loved how responsive she was, whimpering and panting at the slightest touch, arching her chest into him to get even closer. He switched breasts, latching his mouth onto the other breast while bringing his hand up to the one he’d just been sucking on, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Rey panted when he left her breasts and began kissing down her soft tummy. She wiggled her hips as he grabbed the waist of her panties and began pulling them down her legs. Once he had her completely naked, he settled between her thighs, head level with her cunt as he stared up at her. She bit her lip, squirming under his lascivious gaze.

He turned his attention to her beautiful cunt, leaning in to inhale her delicious, musky scent. He spread her labia with his fingers and licked up her slit, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. He repeated the motion, moving a hand to Rey’s thigh and squeezing every time she cried out while. He wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled on the sensitive nub while sliding two fingers into her slick center.

Rey moaned and bucked her hips into Kylo’s mouth. Her thighs shook around him as a familiar warmth started building in her core. She keened when his fingers hooked and pressed against the spongy sweet spot at the front of her cunt. She whined when Kylo pulled away from her, standing on his knees between her legs.

He stared down at her, smirking, licking her arousal off his lips and fingers. He crawled up her body and leaned down to purr in her ear “You don’t come without Daddy inside you tonight, do you understand?” and grabbed her chin and kissed her when she nodded.

He pulled away and began stripping off his surcoat, his pants, and his undergarments, grabbing his cock and giving himself a few pumps. He didn’t miss the way Rey swallowed as she stared at his arousal and he smirked. He settled between her thighs once more and rubbed the head through her slit.

Rey whimpered as Kylo lined up the head of his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed in. No matter how many times he entered her, no matter how many times he fucked her, she could never get over the wonderful way he stretched her, filled her so completely and so perfectly. She tossed her head back, panting as Kylo slowly sank his massive cock into her. She caught a glimpse of the distension in her stomach as Kylo rubbed it once he was seated inside her fully.

She felt amazing, she always did, still so tight and snug around him. He laid down on top of her, catching her in another consuming kiss. He grabbed a hold of her legs and wrapped them around his waist before placing his hands on her hips and began thrusting into her, slowly at first, becoming faster and more forceful as Rey relaxed around him.

Rey panted underneath him, little breathy whimpers and moans falling from her lips with every thrust of Kylo’s cock into her tight cunt. She tightened her arms around him, eager to hold herself as tightly to him as possible. Her soft, delicate chest pressed against his broad, hard one. A hand settled on her hip for a series of particularly hard thrusts that hit her in just the right spot, making her cry out for Daddy. She buried her face in Kylo’s neck, holding onto him for dear life.

Kylo wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders, comforting his sensitive girl. Inside and out, she wrapped around him so perfectly, so tightly. “Sweet girl, you’re doing so good,” he whispered. “You’re so perfect, so soft. Does this feel good?” When she didn’t respond, he nearly growled, “Answer me, babygirl.”

“Y-y-yes Daddy, y-you feel s-so good!” she whined. The warmth tingling inside her was building to a peak, but she couldn’t fall off it yet. “P-please, Daddy, can I come?”

He could feel just how close she was, and he wasn’t going to last much longer either. He thrust faster into her pushing himself to the edge before he grabbed her chin and whispered “Yes, baby, you can come” as he kissed her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Rey’s cries were muffled by Kylo’s mouth as she shattered around him. Her cries were met with Kylo harsh grunts as he came inside her, the warm, sticky fluid filling her spasming cunt. She sighed as Kylo pressed a chaste, gentle kiss against her mouth and leaned his forehead against hers. She stared into his eyes, a small smile curving her lips. “Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

Kylo smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her and turning them on their sides. He pulled out of her, reaching between her legs to feel his come leaking out of her. Gathering some on his fingers, he lifted his hand to Rey’s mouth, prompting her to lick him clean before he leaned in to kiss her.

“I love you too, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed that first dive into this world! Feedback would be much appreciated, especially since I'm not that experienced with smut, so I'll gladly take all the kudos and comments you care to give me!


End file.
